


A Quiet Evening

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"></a><b>hd100</b>'s challenge: Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Evening

**Author's Note:**

> AU

**Title:** A Quiet Evening  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** HP/DM  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Halloween  
 **Author's Notes:** AU  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Quiet Evening

~

“I’d hoped for a quiet evening,” Harry confessed.

“This isn’t quiet enough for you?” Draco asked.

Harry had to admit that while dinner had been superb, he was less than comfortable. Perhaps it was the company.

“Maybe quiet isn’t the word,” he admitted. “I was hoping for a simpler Halloween.”

“This is simple,” Draco said. Smiling at the ghost to his right, he said, “And traditional, right, Mother?”

Narcissa nodded politely while Lucius continued to ignore everyone. Lily and James Potter just kept shooting angry looks towards Draco’s parents.

Harry sighed. “Maybe next year we can just give out candy?”

~


End file.
